


A Sudden Change

by allydyosei



Series: Everything has Changed [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning weekend scene in the household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This is my first time finishing a fic for this fandom :)
> 
> I just wrote this yesterday while waiting for my friends, finished and edited at the same day. It was supposed to be a few hundred words but it suddenly grew... oh well. :))
> 
> I hope that you like this~
> 
> I own the plot and the OC, the characters belong to their respective owners.

 

She woke up from the sunlight that came from their bedroom window. Her eyes opened and her hands unconsciously searched for her husband, whose arms are currently wrapped around her waist. She turned to face him and saw that he is still sleeping, a peaceful expression settled on his face. The woman stared at her husband for a while before slipping out of his arms and out of their bed to make breakfast.

She padded down to the kitchen and went cooking some simple eggs and toast. As she finished, she put them on a plate and set the table.

Then she went straight to the stairs before her eyes caught on one of the pictures in their living room. Among their respective family pictures and their own, she saw the picture where she and her husband were in middle school.

She stopped walking and went to the pictures and lifted their picture, her eyes glazed in nostalgia as she reminisced the day she first met him.

She was a freshman then when she applied to the student council as president and got the job. She was also the vice-captain of their girls basketball club and one of their starters. Most of her friends were associated with basketball and rarely had friends outside that circle. She met him through one of her friends who was his classmate then.

She looked up at her friend in curiosity at what she said.

"Your friend could have asked me in person instead of relying it to you if he wants a position on the council." the girl said, almost making the other girl roll her eyes in annoyance.

"He's a bit shy towards other people but he wanted to prove himself a useful person so he wanted this. I forgot to mention that he is somewhat a coward."

The president sighed and complied to the request and she will meet him at after school.

She didn't know back then that she was meeting someone made a sudden change in her life for the better.

Still lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the figure making their way downstairs and saw her looking at the picture.

She was surprised when she heard her husband speak behind her.

"Why are holding that picture, Sei?"

Seijuro turned her red eyes soften when she looked at him.

"I remembered the first we met when I saw this picture. Who knew that we would be together for sixteen years and married for six years?" she said, smiling when he went closer and hugged her.

"All I know then when I saw you that day we met for the position, my mind became blank. Then I suddenly thought that you would the only one for me." he said, making the redhead blush in embarrassment.

"You always say the cheesiest things, Kouki." she pulled away from him

The brunet smiled and Sei told him to eat and she will wake him up. Kouki obeyed and went to the dining room while Seijuro went upstairs and to the room across their own.

She opened the door and saw a head of red hair peeking out of the covers. She chuckled and went inside the child's room.

The redhead pulled down the covers, making the child twitch as he felt the cold air.

"Seiichi, its morning and breakfast's ready." she told him but her son still wanted to sleep, his arms clung to her blouse and buried his chubby face on it.

"Seiichi" the child responded with a muffled _'Don' wanna'_ but sat up, rubbing his brown eyes from sleep then spreading his arms, insisting on being carried by his mother.

She smiled and picked him up then both of them went downstairs.

Kouki looked from up from his plate to see his wife taking her seat across from him with Seiichi clinging on his mother like a koala, making him feel amused at the sight.

Well, it’s another start of a new day with his family.

After eating breakfast and cleaning the dishes, Kouki is now playing with his four-year old son on their living room while his redhead wife went to fetch something in their study.

The brunet smiled as he watched Seiichi playing with his blocks, his son’s brown eyes seemed focused on building something when his wife came back with a single sheet of paper in her hands, looking unusually nervous and giddy.

He looked at her curiously when she kneeled beside her son, making him turn to her, his head tilted in confusion.

Seijuro smiled at her son’s eyes, similar to her husband’s, looking at her and saw Kouki watching them, not having a clue to what is going to happen.

 _‘He’ll be thrilled by this news.’_ she thought, amused

“Seiichi” she called

“Yes, Mama?”

“I have to tell you something important but I have to ask something first. Is that okay?”

The boy nodded eagerly, now curious. She chuckled on how her son looked cute before her red eyes landed on Kouki, motioning him to come closer.

The brunet obeyed and went to sit at her left, picking their son up to sit him on his lap.

Seijuro took a deep breath and asked her son, making Kouki stunned.

“Do you want a little brother or sister?” Seiichi looked thoughtful at first then told them in a cheerful voice.

“Do I get to play with them when they’re here?”

She smiled at him then she faced her husband’s shocked face and told him that he’ll get play with them when they’re a bit older.

Kouki still couldn’t find his voice, his mid blank at her question.

“A-are you-? H-h-how far…?” he trailed off

“About two months long.” she answered, amusement sparkled in her eyes, making it glitter like rubies.

When the information finally sinks into his brain, he suddenly embraced her, kissing her mouth like a man starved.

“Papa~ I want to kiss Mama too~”

Seijuro laughed as Seiichi placed a kiss on her cheek and she watched the father and son duo playing again.

 

_‘I finally found my happiness.’_

**Author's Note:**

> comments? suggestions? I apologize if the ending is abrupt, I have a habit of ending fics like that...
> 
> I just happen to like the name Seiichi from Yukimura Seiichi of The Prince of Tennis <3 X3
> 
> Twitter: @allyroydnoL
> 
> You could my email on my profile if you want to talk or have some questions on my life or smth


End file.
